


Love is a mysterious thing

by ryiason



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: book canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason
Summary: Jaime follows Brienne to Tarth. Everything else just follows.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79
Collections: Oathkeepers Secret Santa 2019





	Love is a mysterious thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/gifts).



> hello! this is my secret santa contribution to my discord gc, Oathkeepers, and my giftee wanted fluff and i ran with it, screaming, MY FORTEEEEEEE!
> 
> anyway, merry christmas you guys and i hope you enjoy!

It has been a week after Jaime followed Brienne to Tarth and it already has been the best week of his life. It hasn't been easy, true; the people didn't look at him kindly when they saw the Kingslayer walk down the ship along with Brienne, the people still didn't look at him kindly albeit they try to hide it better now. He's still having nightmares about the Long Night, the Others and the Dragon Queen; he wakes up, sometimes, screaming and only Brienne can calm him down. Brienne still refuses to accept his marriage proposal but that, he can understand. He has nothing to offer Brienne; he hadn't accept his Lordship over Casterly Rock, refused any help from Tyrion regarding gold except for the one Jaime had a hold on, and denounce his title as a Lannister. He's just Jaime, now. A hedge knight, with nothing on his name but a sword and companionship with Lady Brienne, Maid of Tarth.

Jaime wants to chuckle, remembering Brienne is anything but a maid. He took that from her, too, but if Brienne hears him say that he took anything from her, he just knows he will taste the ground he's walking on.

Surprisingly -- or not, all things considered -- Brienne's father is the easiest thing he ever encountered as soon as he stepped on Tarth. Lord Selwyn has been hospitable towards him, kind and understanding. As soon as he saw Jaime with Brienne, Lord Sewlyn shook his shoulders and thanked Jaime for keeping his daughter alive. If Lord Sewlyn was disgusted when Jaime silently cried in front of him, he didn't comment on it. Jaime is afraid of Lord Sewlyn of Tarth, regardless; more afraid than Jaime was with his own father.

But Tarth has waters that looks exactly like Brienne's eyes, green meadows, and Brienne. Tarth is the only place Jaime can call home.

"--with these young soldiers, Ser Jaime. Are you listening?"

Jaime blinks back to reality, realising he already managed to disarm and knock out a young squire and Podrick is already looking at him between in awe and confusion.

"Apologies." Jaime croaks out. He offers his left hand to his opponent and his opponent gingerly takes it. Jaime looks at Ser Goodwin. "I wasn't listening. My mind is elsewhere."

Ser Goodwin just smiles, knowingly, at him. "It's alright, Ser Jaime. I understand."

I bet you do, Jaime thinks bitterly. "What were you saying, Ser?"

"I was just saying you're good at training these young soldiers. I wonder if you want to take up the mantel when I retire."

Jaime's eyes widen. The only reason why he's helping them train is because of Podrick, being Brienne's squire and Jaime promised the stubborn, lumbering, giant ox of a woman he loves that he will train Podrick and Lord Selwyn inform him that Ser Goodwin has come down with a fever, and it will be a huge help if Jaime can train the other young soldiers in need of lessons. "I'm not... Ser, I'm... it's... I don't think I'm qualified."

Ser Goodwin chuckles. "Is there anyone more qualified than a man who fought the Others? You also have Lady Brienne's seal of approval. She told me how good you are."

"I am a one handed knight." Jaime points out.

"That fought the undead." Ser Good counters. "Think about it and come back to me. For now, Lord Sewlyn is asking for an audience with you."

Jaime's spine straightens when he hears who's asking. He splutters. "Lord Selwyn? Did he say what he wants to talk about?"

"Ser Jaime, you will know if you go and talk to Lord Sewlyn." Ser Goodwin answers. He pats Jaime's back and smiles. "You must be really nervous to sweat, son."

"He is Brienne's father." Jaime mutters before leaving.

Jaime gives Podrick his sword and asks to clean it for him as he couldn't do it himself. Podrick nods and the rest of his students bid him farewell while Ser Goodwin promises them another lesson that doesn't involve sparring.

He hasn't talked to Brienne's father that much. A day after they went to Tarth, Brienne needed to leave and attend a meeting with his father's bannermen, considering that she's more in the know of what's going on in Kingslanding. It has been days, after that. The only time Jaime talked to Lord Sewlyn is when he was informed of Ser Goodwin's health.

When Jaime reaches Lord Sewlyn's study, he breathes out a sigh. He can do this. Brienne's father has been nothing but kind to him. It will be okay. Jaime killed a king and lived, he survived his hand being cut off, he fought the undead and won. It will be okay.

It has to be.

"You can come in anytime now, Ser Jaime." Lord Selwyn's booming voice rings in his ear. He sounds amused. "But please do take your time."

Jaime closes his eyes and knocks. He hears a come in and Jaime opens the door.

Lord Sewlyn's study is not as huge as Tywin Lannister's study but it's more... comfortable. Jaime doesn't feel like he's suffocating inside the four walls of this room.

"You asked for me, My Lord?"

Lord Sewlyn's eyes crinkled. His blue eyes reminds Jaime too much of Brienne and Jaime's longing intensifies.

"I do." Lord Sewlyn says and Jaime flushes. "Please come in."

Jaime closes the door and sits across Lord Selwyn. He offers a cup of tea to Jaime which Jaime gladly accepts. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Do you know how amusing it is, that the Lion of Lannister is calling me His Lord?" Lord Selwyn comments. "Your father didn't think so much of us."

"No," Jaime tries to think if Tywin Lannister even knows Tarth. "I don't think he did."

"I met him, once. Charming man." Lord Sewlyn says, drily. "He didn't talk to me or my wife. It was something I expected but I don't think my wife did. She was so angry, I remember asking her to calm down and to not kill one of the most powerful man in Westeros." Lord Selwyn's voice is wistful, as he fondly remembers his wife.

"Is she a lot like Brienne, your wife?" Jaime asks.

"In some ways, yes." Lord Selwyn nods. "She got her mother's stubbornness, and unwavering belief for other people's goodness."

That's Brienne, alright. "I wished I could have met her."

Lord Selwyn looks at him. "I hope you could have met her as well. I'm bad at judging of other people's character, Ser Jaime, I don't play the game of thrones and that's why I'm thankful I didn't have to. That was more of my wife's skills, she would knew right away what's people's intentions without asking but I am not my wife so I will ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

This is not the Lord but a father asking and Jaime can see that.

"I just want to stay by her side and love her as much as she let me, to be honest." Jaime answers, truthfully.

"I know what they call my daughter in Riverlands, Ser Jaime."

Kingslayer's whore. "I asked her to marry me." He blurts out. "Be-- before. Before we -- I didn't want to dishonor her. I wanted her to be my wife but by then, I had nothing to offer her. I denounce my rights and title for Casterly Rock but I -- I would have given her -- me. Everything that I am. I promised her my fidelity, my loyalty, my honor, no matter how trashy it was but she said no." Twice. Brienne said no to him twice and Jaime had to pick up the pieces of himself that was broken after that.

But Jaime had no intention of leaving. He will stay with Brienne. No matter what.

"Ask her again." Lord Selwyn says after a moment of silence. "Ask her here. Ask her when the sun is up, when the spring has come, and winter is longer on our tail. Ask her now."

Jaime doesn't know what happened but he guessed Lord Selwyn gave him his blessings.

  
*

  
"You want to denounce the Lannister name?" Tyrion asks, shocked. "Jaime, the Lannister name is like a protection. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jaime nods. "Yes, Tyrion. I don't want it anymore."

"You won't have Casterly Rock."

"You can have it."

Tyrion sighs. "Jaime."

"I have Brienne." Jaime points out, smiling. "She's the only protection that I need."

Which is true. Brienne's words mean more weight than the Lannister name, considering how she has Lady Sansa's and the Queen Dragon's approval. Even if they reluctantly gave it to her when she asked if they can pardon Jaime.

"Where will you go?" Tyrion asks.

"To Tarth, where else?"

"Did she...?"

Jaime doesn't want to talk about it. "Not now, Tyrion."

Tyrion nods. "I will make sure these requests of yours to be done. But Jaime." He hesitates. "About father..."

"It is done." He says. "It's not -- I know what father has done to you. I'm more angry that you felt it had to be you to do it." A pause. "I love you, brother."

"I love you, too." Tyrion nods and looks at Jaime, his eyes filled with tears.

Tyrion leaves as fast as his tiny legs can take him. Jaime just watches him go. Jaime doesn't know how many hours passed that he stayed in the meeting room, staring at nothing in particular when the door opens and it reveals Lady Brienne on the other side.

"Jaime." She breathes out his name like a mantra.

Jaime is quick on his feet but the chair he was sitting on still falls when he stands up to greet Brienne. "My Lady --"

"Lannister." Lady Sansa says, and her face looks amused behind Brienne.

"Lady Sansa." He blurts out.

Lady Sansa looks between him and Brienne and says, "Interesting."

Brienne blushes and this isn't the first time Jaime wonders how far the redness go in her body. "Lady Sansa, are you still -- I mean --"

"Yes, of course." Lady Sansa replies and steps inside the meeting room and gestures Jaime to sit down. "Please, join me, Ser Jaime. Lady Brienne, you should take a rest now. Ser Jaime, here, will be guarding me."

Jaime watches Brienne's eyes widen. She says, "But --"

"Don't you trust him?" Lady Sansa asks, one eyebrow raised.

"I do." Brienne answers with no hesitation.

"Then, he can guard me." 

Brienne nods. "I will be back after I eat." She hesitates. "Ser Jaime."

"You have my word Lady Sansa is still in one piece when you come back."

Brienne stares at him, smiles for a second and leaves.

Jaime looks at Sansa who is looking at him. "My Lady."

"Not yours." She counters. "And I don't think I'm the one you want to be calling your lady."

Jaime doesn't know how a young girl like her can make him blush but she does. He's horrified when Sansa giggles.

"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" Sansa asks him, airily; he can feel her assessing him.

"That she is." Jaime answers, honestly.

"You love her." Sansa announces. No hesitation.

Jaime knows he must answer -- deny or confirm it, he doesn't know -- but he couldn't. His mouth feels too thick.

"You do." Sansa says in wonder.

"Don't tell her yet." Jaime begs. "I -- let me do it, on my own time, please."

Sansa is looking at him, amused. "I won't. And I know you probably don't need to hear this from me but if you hurt her..."

"I know." Jaime laughs, he knows who his enemies are if he ever thinks to hurt Brienne. Jaime will be first in line to kill himself if it happens.

Sansa smiles at him, the very first time. "You don't deserve her. But if you'll get married here..."

Jaime laughs. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

And he's right. They shouldn't.

  
*

  
Jaime fondly remembers the very first time he asks Brienne to marry him. Not. His memory of that night was anything but fond. It was one of the worst moments of his life and there was Aerys and his sword hand being cut off but when Brienne looked at him like he had grown two heads and promptly said no but told Jaime that he can touch her like that again, Jaime just had to fuck his sadness inside her and took her maidenhead out of anger, it really just had to be in the list of his worst moments.

He loves Brienne. He doesn't know how he lived without her before which is a hilarious concept because before her, he loved Cersei.

Loved. What a word. He loved Cersei. He loved her. That's one truth he couldn't change and he doesn't want to. Because as much Cersei was his lover, he was also his sister. They shared memories together that Jaime likes to remember -- not their first kiss nor first fuck, but the good ones. The ones that Jaime holds dear; when their mother was still alive and well, the ones that Jaime really treated Cersei as his sister. 

His love for Cersei and his love for Brienne are different and Jaime realised that his love for Brienne was the one he likes best.

Jaime walks on the sand of the nearest beach in Evenfall. Lord Sewlyn told him that Brienne likes looking at the sea here, especially after her brother died. He told Jaime that when Brienne was little, she thought that the sea would bring his brother back. When Brienne realised the sea has already taken Galladon and has no intention of giving him back, she still stays and gazes at the sea as if Galladon just swam in a place Brienne couldn't reach yet.

That story reminded Jaime when he told Arya where Cersei was when the North decided to take King's Landing by force, Jaime knew he wouldn't see Cersei again. If he did, she wouldn't be alive. And he accepted that a long time ago. He and Cersei are not the same person and they make decisions for their own lives and Jaime rather liked his choices.

"Are you sure?" Arya asked. "I wouldn't hesitate." To kill her, is what she didn't say.

Jaime laughed, self deprecatingly. He laughed without humor. He just killed an entire nation of the undead, he was hurting in places he didn't know existed and Jaime just wanted to see Brienne, to weep in her shoulders as he knew his children will die. "Yes." He croaked out.

"You're a good man, Kingslayer." Arya told him. "But you still don't deserve Brienne."

"No. But I have been told we don't deserve people, they just are."

And Arya looked at him, sheepish. Or as sheepish Arya Stark could be.

"Ser?" Podrick brings him back to present.

Jaime blinks as the wind blows. "Yes?"

"My Lady Ser is back."

Jaime stares at the sea, thinks of Galladon that Brienne lost, Cersei that died without him, and for the rest of people that aren't with them anymore.

"I'll be there." Jaime says as he thinks we should really wed soon.

  
#

  
Jaime catches Brienne with her father in the hallway. They look like little mountains and Jaime is entertained just by looking at them.

"Welcome back, wench." Jaime greets her when she sees him walking towards them.

Brienne is still Brienne. Same freckled skin that he knows every inch of, bluest eyes he had ever seen and the most plump pair of lips he kissed a thousand times. He would kiss her now if Lord Selwyn isn't here.

"Jaime." Brienne says, blushing. "You're here."

"Clearly." Jaime replies, dryly. "How was the meeting with the Bannermen?"

"Quite alright. There are a lot of questions to be answered but I need more information from your brother."

"You are Tyrion's favorite after me and his Queen, I'm sure he'll answer you as soon as he is able."

Brienne rolls her eyes. "I will write to him."

Jaime grins. "Have you eaten? Or do you want a bath? I'll ask Pod for hot water to be delivered to your room."

"I'm alright, Jaime. No need to mother hen me."

"I will mother hen you, wench." Jaime mutters. Catches Brienne's blush underneath her clothes. "Someone has to or you'd probably starve while talking about oaths and honors."

Lord Selwyn clears his throat and Jaime startles. He forgot Brienne's father is here.

"I will be leaving, then." Lord Selwyn looks at them, amused. "Jaime is here to take care of you, starlight. You don't need me here."

"Father --"

"My Lord --"

Lord Selwyn laughs and waves at them. He gives them a look on his shoulder and laughs again.

A silence passes between Jaime and Brienne.

"He is... something else." Jaime says, in awe.

"That's father." Brienne sighs.

Jaime offers his arm to Brienne who looks at it like Brienne is seeing it for the first time. "Come on, wench. Let me drop you off to your room before I go to the kitchen for food."

Brienne takes his arm and walks with him.

"Your island is very beautiful." Jaime says.

"It is."

"I was just in the sea that took Galladon."

Brienne stiffen besides him.

"Did you cry when you found out he's never coming back?"

She sighs as she takes the question in. "I did. I was young and he took care of me. Galladon loved the sea. He called the sea his friend, and treated it like a comrade. When he died, I thought the sea would bring him back. It was his friend, after all."

"But it didn't." He says softly.

"No." Brienne's voice is equally soft. "It didn't."

"You didn't resent the sea, however?" Jaime stops in front of Brienne's room and faces her.

Brienne shakes her head. "No. Galladon loved the sea. It was one of the things that I remember him by. I couldn't hate what still connects me to him."

"When I weeped on your shoulder, when we were in Winterfell." Jaime says carefully. "Do you remember?"

"Yes." Brienne answers. Jaime knows she's telling the truth; she blushes. She probably remembers the first time she took him in her mouth and Jaime being between her legs. That was the first time he touched her that way. He didn't took her maidenhead, then, they were weak and he wanted to wed her first.

All of his efforts went to waste, few weeks later, anyway.

"I had a feeling you thought I was thinking of Cersei, then."

Brienne flinches as he says her name. That's okay. He does it, too.

"I wasn't. I didn't cry for her. I cried for my children." He tells her. "I lost them, Brienne. I wanted them to live. To live peacefully and happily. They didn't do anything wrong. Cersei had no hope and I knew she was going to die. I gave the decision to Arya Stark because I know she would honor the fact I helped the North against the undead. She would kill her, painlessly. But the children, Brienne, they were innocent. I wanted them to live." He's close to crying. "They were my Galladon."

"Oh, Jaime." Brienne breathes and touches his hand and stump. Gentle. That's Brienne. Gentle and soft and a warrior and Jaime is in love with her.

"Is that why you didn't want to wed me?" Jaime asks. "Because you thought I was mourning for her?"

Brienne opens her mouth and closes it again. She shakes her head. "No."

"Then, why?"

"I know who I am -- to you. And who she is to you. We are very different."

Jaime nods. "Yes."

Brienne flinches.

Jaime steps forward and touches her face with his stump. She doesn't grimace. She's taller than he is, and Jaime has to step on his toes to kiss her and he loves it very much.

"You are not her, Brienne, thank the gods, and you are you. And that's so much better."

Brienne looks at him. Blue eyes, blue skies, blue seas.

"Cersei is gone. And even if she's here, I would choose you if I know she wouldn't kill you." He tells her. "I loved her. And I love her still, as my sister, as my twin, as the mother of my dead children but no more than that. It's you I want."

Brienne's tear looks like a diamond in this light. "I want you too."

"I know." Jaime whispers. "Marry me, Brienne. Wed me. Be with me. Keep me. One day, we might become Galladon and taken by something that we love so much, but at least we did everything that we can to be happy with the time that gods allow."

Brienne nods. "I will wed you."

Jaime kisses her. As a farewell of being her friend. He kisses her again as a welcome to being her bethroted. And again as her future husband.

Brienne's hands start to roam and Jaime can feel his cock stirring in his breeches.

"Brienne --" he moans against her mouth as her hand clutches his backside. "Brienne --"

"Want you inside, Jaime." She says. "Please."

Jaime opens the door of her bedchamber, pushes her inside and kisses her. He closes the door with his stump as his other hand tries to take off her tunic. Brienne helps him, and they do it successfully that they do it again with their other clothes. Brienne pulls Jaime towards the bed and positions him on top of her.

Jaime can't stop kissing her -- her lips, her neck, her breasts, gods, her breasts, he likes the way they fit his hand perfectly as he sucks on the nipple of the other.

Brienne hisses. "So good, Jaime."

He smirks against her chest and kisses all the way down her stomach and her exposed cunt. Her cunt. It reminds him so much of her lips; plump and so pink. He kisses the inside of her thighs, bites the flesh and soothes it with kisses. He kisses her cunt, and looks up to see Brienne is looking at him. He smiles before he licks her. He sucks on the bud between her flesh and she whimpers. He licks her, again and again, and fucks her with his tongue. Brienne touches his hair and pulls. Jaime moans as he sucks on her bud and pushes two fingers inside her and finds the soft, warm flesh he's looking for and fucks it with his fingers.

Brienne is so wet, dripping almost as he continues licking, fucking her and Brienne touches his stump that makes him pause.

"I want you." She tells him.

Jaime gives her cunt one last lick before he pushes himself up and positions himself between her legs. She guides his cock inside, the blunt head of his cock slowly pushes inside her and she moans. She lays down again as Jaime fucks her-- slowly, at first, finding a rhythm and Brienne begs him to go faster, harder and Jaime does.

Because Brienne asks him and what Jaime wouldn't do for Brienne of Tarth.

When Jaime feels like he's close, his stump rubs the bud between Brienne's thighs and watches Brienne groans underneath him. She's incredible. Her blush is everywhere and Jaime can see the love bites he left on her body.

Jaime fucks her harder.

Thankfully, Brienne comes first and Jaime comes after few more thrusts and when Brienne tells him to let go, Jaime, come for me. He comes inside her, thinking if there's a babe because of it, it wouldn't be a bastard. Because Brienne will wed him.

Brienne falls asleep on his chest and Jaime watches her. He thinks on how the gods must be real. Because who can explain on how Brienne is made for him and him for her.

The gods made them for each other.


End file.
